blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sandpaw/frost
Sandpaw is a soft, long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. She has a bushy tail, and mane-like fur on her neck. She has a broad chest, and a long flank. On the allegiances, she is listed as a ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. Personality Sandpaw is friendly, funny and kind. She is very shy in real life, but is also very talktive. She is sometimes annoying and selfish. Sandy is probably a show-off, but doesn't know. She is hopelessly obsessed with BlogClan, and is really depressed when she can't do it. She is often being cringy but doesn't notice (PLEASE tell her). Sandy is AWESOME and so kind. The BEST BlogClanner and the best SandClan leader! -Smoke Sandy is SUPER awesome and amazing. She is my best friend, the best BlogClanner and SandClanner!!! I love to play her games!!!:D" - Crystie Sandy is awesome! ~ Navy Sandy is amazing! She is active and kind and ready to welcome all new BlogClanners! AND SANDY IS THE BEST MINECRAFT AND POTATO CAT EVEEEEEER :D -Shadow Sandy is great she is very nice and kind-Bluebell BEST �������������������� - Squirrelpaw Sandy is super sweet and always nice to everyone and I am terrible at working the wiki, and she's one of the nicest people I think I've ever met, always there to help - Maple Sandy is my bf, she's funny, kind, helpful, and is always the potato girl!!! ( and herbronie girl!) ������ Sandy is super awesome and the POTATOBRINE MASTER! - Raven :D On the blog Sandpaw is active on the blog. Her first comment was on the polls, on September 9 (or 10). She mostly comments on the tavern, where she is replying or tells BlogClan about her life. She also plays games and runs games on the games page. Live chats I'm mostly active but I don't go on live chats. My time zone is different to others so I won't be on chats oftenly. Although sometimes I'll have time and go on the wiki live chat. How I found warriors My best friend Sorrelpaw (she's on the blog, but inactive), old me about warriors. She made a few and we started roleplaying them. Sorrelpaw then asked me if I could read them. I agreed, and my mom bought POT collection. How I found BlogClan Sandpaw found BlogClan while stalking warriors wiki. She found a reference to Kate's blog, and found the link there. She had joined the blog, but forgot about it until a month. She started being active on November, and joined the wiki. Now, she is very active. Trailing Stars Sandpaw is not in Trailing Stars. She is in the Jar! Friends Crystie ❤ Bluebell Smoke Navy Shadow Asterflame Spidersong Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/Cheetahflight ��) Fallen (Fallenshadows) Cheetah :) Darky Astie (Asterstorm) Cloudy <3 Raven! Real life friends Sorrelpaw/fang, who's a BlogClanner, but is inactive. Crimsonpaw, she is my best friend at school, she going to help me make my warriors scratch movie. Sunpaw/fire, she's also my best friend, she loves potatoes and supports the Potato Foundation. She likes YouTube, Fnaf and Roblox. Villagerkit/boat, my annoying little brother. He's on blog, but is super inactive. Blossompaw/sky, another friend, she knows warriors but doesn't read them. Mistypaw/song, One of my friends I met when I was 4 years old. Riverkit/tail, Darkpaw's little sister. Weedpaw/smoke, A weird dude who I'm not really friends with :P Quotes "Yee" ~ Sandy most of the time "OMSC!1!1!1!" ~ Sandy mostly again "There were no toms in SandClan because they were killed in battle." ~ Sandstar in SandClan's Decision, chapter 3 "I HAVE TOOK OVER RECENT PURRS! MWHAAA!!!" ~ Sandy about taking over recent purrs on the tavern "*Herobrine dabs*" ~ Sandy reacting to Shadow's comment on the games page "By the way, I-...LOVE POTATOES!" ~ Sandy about potatoes on the games page "Rip those potatoes..." ~ Sandy to Astie on the Potato Foundation Page "I'm an apprentice. YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" ~ Sandy when she becomes an apprentice "OMSC THAT'S PURR-FECT! THANKS ASTIE!<3<3<3" ~ Sandy reacting to a new picture on the Potato Foundation "I like potatoes." ~ Sandy's past siggie "#POTATOES4LIFE" ~ Sandy's past siggie "why do you think everything is interesting?" ~ Fangy to Sandy in real life "I SHIP HEROBRINE AND POTATOES POTATOBRINE" ~ Sandy on the tavern "You scared me :P" ~ Crystie to Sandy "I live under a rock." ~ Sandy's current siggie Ships Sandy x Crystie=Candy Sandy x Shadow=Shandy Sandy x Bluebell=Sandbell Sandy x Smoke=Soke Sandy x BlogClan=SandClan :P Sandy x Darky=Sarnky Sandy x Flighty=Flandy Sandy x cringe=Sainge Sandy x warriors=Sarriors Sandy x Potatoes=Sandtato Sandy x Potatobrine=Sandtatobrine Trivia * She lives in NSW, Australia * Her birthday is on April 25. * She has a BlogClanner brother called Villagerkit! * Her clanniversary September 9 2018 * She joined the wiki on November 3 2018 * She started reading warriors in November 2017 * She had two lovebirds and a rainbow lorikeet, but the lovebirds died and gave the lorikeet away. Their warrior names are Jewelheart, Bluespirit and Lugialeap. * She also has a pet plant: Leafy. * Her favorite foods are pizza, meat pies, sushi, cereal and more. * She is LAZY oof. * She is active (kinda). * She is on minecraft (Sandstone25) * Her favourite mobs in minecraft are creepers and enderman. * Her favorite warrior cat characters are Hollyleaf, Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, Twigbranch and more. * Her least favorite warrior cats are Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Darktail and more. * Her favourite warrior cat book series is Dawn of the clans, A vision of shadows and Power of three. * She plays piano yeet. * She has written a fanfic called Ivylight's journey, but she was lazy so she stopped writing it. After that, she wrote a fanfic called Scorchstar's find. After she finished that, she's now writing Orangeflame's lie. But decided to write Morphed. Then cancelled it. She cancelled many fanfic and is currently writing Flamedance's Secret. * She drew many fursonas including Crystie, Bluebell, Shadow, Squirrel, Kat and more. * She loves using emojis on BlogClan. * She runs a secret clan called SandClan. * She ran a SandClan gathering but no one joined (probably they were busy :P) * She sucks at drawing fursonas * She was inactive last year for a month. * I like potatoes. * Potatoes are life. Don't judge. * She is unpopular at her school :(. * Her best friend on the blog is amazing Crystie! * She knows how to code (I can code your page) * She is Korean (don't judge) * Her real name's Ella * Her favorite color's purple. * Her favorite seasons are winter and autumn. * She really needs to update this page but is too lazy * She is a gryffindor * She has many OCs with her friends! * She told many of her friends about warriors and they love it! * Her mentor is Thistletooth! * She owns many wikis * Her username on the wiki is Sandstone25. * Her favorite ice-cream flavor is COOKIES AND CREAM :P * She is on Scratch and is currently hosting a voice audition (Sandy_Sandstone is my username :P) * She is ranked #9 on the wiki! * She loves being shipped with Potatobrine (Sandtatobrine) * Her fave soft drink is Fanta * Her fave video game is minecraft! * She really needs to update this. Fanfiction Solo: * Ivylight's journey * Scorchstar's find * Orangeflame's Lie * Morphed * Rose Thorn's Help * MLG StarClan * Blackpelt's Life * Flamedance's Secret Collabs: * SandClan's Decision * Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors Gallery My fursonas BlogClan profile picture.jpg|My oldest,first fursona as Sandstone Sandstone.png|My old art (my fursona) Sandy created.PNG|My fursona, created by me from a cat creator Sandstone25.personal.png|My fursona, from a template of Warriors OC's wiki (give them credit) Sandy-0.jpg|My current fursona Sandy by me.JPG|My fursona, drawn by me (old art) Sandstone by Crystie.JPG|By Crystie! Sandy by Bluebell.jpg|By Bluebell! Screenshot 2019-02-06 at 5.49.21 PM.png|By Flighty Darkpaw&sandy.PNG|By Darky (of her fursona and mine) Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie (With her fursona and mine) Christmas Sandy2.jpg|By Crystie (Of Christmas me) Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|By Crystie Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|By me (With Crystie's fursona) Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie (Our article pic!) Sandy000.JPG|By Maple (my secret Santa for 2018) Sandstar.PNG|kinda my fursona from Sandstar's Path Tidepawyee.jpg|Tidepaw fursona Tidepawreal.jpg|Tidepaw fursona|| Sunset_cat.jpg|My profile pic on BlogClan Things I drew/made Crystie by Sandy.jpg|Crystie (old art) Crystie by Sandy2.JPG|Crystie Crystie..png|Crystie (designed on a template from Warriors OC's wiki) Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|Crystie and me (old art) Bluebell by Sandy.JPG|Bluebell (old art) Bluebell by Sandy.PNG|Bluebell Smokepaw by Sandy.PNG|Smoke Shadow by Sandy.JPG|Shadow (old art) Aster by Sandy.PNG|Aster (old art) Gingerpawbysandy.png|Gingie Darky.png|Darky (old art) Dabbing Blackpelt by Sandy.JPG|Blackpelt (OC) Squirrel by Sandy.jpg|Squirrel (old art) Christmas Crystie by Sandy.JPG|Christmas Crystie (old art) Pusheen-christmas.JPG|Pusheen Thunderkit's fursona.PNG|Thunderkit (old art) Thunder.PNG|Thunderkit (designed from a cat creator) Thunderkit's fursona by Sandy!!.JPG|Thunderkit (old art) VILLAGERKIt..PNG|Boaty (old art) Heathertail's Lie Cover Chinese.png|Chinese Heathertail's Lie Cover (gift to Crystie) 2019-03-02.png|Crystie's name designed in minecraft Potatobrine.png Potato thing.png|By me IheartLugia.PNG|Lugia (idk why this is here :P) Gallery of my pets IheartLugia.png|Official pic of Lugia LugiaROLLxD;D.PNG|Lugia ROLLING! Lugia 1.JPEG|Lugia having fun! Lugia.JPEG|High-quality pic of Lugia Lugia eats bread.jpg|Eating bread! Jewel and Blue.jpg|Jewel and Blue Lugia vs Jewel & Blue.PNG|Jewel, Blue, Lugia together Nooooooooo! The JewelXBlue ship is ruined!.PNG|Jewel and Lugia Hello Jewel!.PNG Nooooooooo! The JewelXBlue ship is ruined!.png Blue.PNG|Blue 20161230_114429.jpg|Lugia playing with lego LUGIA.PNG|Lugia Jewel.PNG|Jewel Capture.JPG|Lugia 20171124_181111.jpg And that's it! The coding is mine! If you want me to code your page, request it here. Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Fading Futures Roleplay